


Growing Up Fast

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre series one, a thirteen year old Ianto is fed up with being treated like a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up Fast

**Title:**  Growing Up Fast  
 **Author:** missthingsplace  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack, Ianto, Toshiko, Owen, Suzie  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Set pre series one, a thirteen year old Ianto is fed up with being treated like a child.  
 **Spoilers:** Fragments  
 **Warnings:** A little angst, fluff  
 **Rating:** PG13

_ A/N This idea invaded my head last night while watching the movie 'Big', this is what evolved and i have to thank  _ [](http://ickle18.livejournal.com/profile) _ _ _[](http://ickle18.livejournal.com/) **ickle18**  for her imput over one little detail i just couldn't get straight in my head. _   
  
** 1996 **

He pulled the cigarettes and lighter from his pocket, glancing about him as he put the filtered end between his lips, lit the tip and inhaled. It was a whole week since he had managed to steal the last fag from his father's packet and he knew if his tad ever noticed his punishment would be harsh, his father was always telling him about the evils of smoking but somehow he never gave them up so surely they couldn't be that bad, could they?

“Ianto Jones, come out from behind the shed now!” His mam's yell broke the silence. “And I know exactly what you're doing so don't even try to deny it young man.”

“Shit.” Ianto muttered under his breath, dropped the barely smoked fag on the floor and rubbed it into the ground with the sole of his trainer before popping a polo into his mouth and emerging from his hiding place to face his mam's wrath. 

“Not doing nothing.” He told him mam, knowing that his blushing face would be giving him away.

“Don't you lie to me, I saw the smoke drifting over the shed roof.” She stated. “Inside now.”

“But mam.” Ianto whined. “I didn't honest.”

“You want to be punished for lying too?” She asked him.

“No.” Ianto replied quietly, walking up the garden to the house ready to accept whatever was coming.

His mam shut the door behind them, put her hands on her hips and looked him in the eye. She knew he was lying by the blush on his face but she wanted him to admit what he had done. “Truth.” She said simply. Ianto hung his head in shame, it wasn't the first time he'd been caught smoking and after the last time he'd promised he wouldn't do it again. His mam has let him on leniently last time, he knew this time the punishment would be worse. 

“I'm sorry mam, I ...”

“You promised me Ianto and I believed you. It's not a habit you want to get stuck with, your tad has been trying to give it up for years, it's hard to stop when you're hooked.”

“I won't do it again mam.”

“So you've said before, this time you get punished. No dinner, get upstairs and in your pyjama's and I'll be up in ten minutes.”

“But I'm starving mam.”

“Well, your rumbling stomach will remind you what you did, now go.” She told him sternly.

Ianto stomped slowly up the stairs and into the bathroom, used the toilet and brushed his teeth before dawdling to his room and put on his pyjama's as told and sat on the edge of his bed. He knew being sent to his room without dinner wasn't going to be the only punishment, his knew his mam better than that. 

“Right.” Ianto's mam said as she entered his room. “I want you in bed thinking about what you did, no reading comics or books, no TV, no games or anything.”

“Okay mam.” Ianto replied.

She sat on the bed next to him. “I never want to catch you smoking again, or hear from anyone else you are, understand?”

Ianto nodded, his stomach twisting with hunger and what he knew was coming.

“Stand up.” She told him and patted her lap when he conformed.

Ianto didn't argue, he lay over his mam's lap and felt the chill of the cool air in his room on his bare behind as she pulled down his pyjama bottoms. Closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip as he felt the first slap to his bum with the flat of her hand. He counted the strokes, trying to take his mind off the pain and let out a sigh of relief when he got to ten and she pulled the bottoms of his pyjama's up again. 

Wiping away the tears spilling down his cheeks he stood back up, his mam pulled him into a brief hug and told him to get into bed and think about the consequences of his actions and left the room, closing the door behind her. Ianto got into bed and quickly turned onto his stomach, pulling the weight of the bedclothes off his body and exposing his aching bottom to the cool air as he told himself he was never smoking again.

The longer he lay there more more upset he got, the more he thought about things he could or couldn't do because he was still a kid. Why was it always him that had to put the rubbish out, walk the dog, do the washing up? Why did he have to be home before dark when his best friends was allowed out however later he wanted and his parents didn't tell him off for smoking, in fact he smoked along with them.

Ianto waited until he heard his parents go to bed, his tad hadn't even been into see him which he knew was down to his mam. He was being punished so seeing anyone was out, once he was sure they were asleep he slid silently out of bed and pulled his curtains open to dress in the moonlight, worried that putting his light on would alert their attention somehow.

Emptying his school rucksack of it's contents onto his bed his stuffed in a jumper in case it was colder out than he thought and his torch then opened his bedroom door as softly as possible and slipped downstairs in his socks, holding his trainers in his hand. First stop was the kitchen, he shoved half a loaf of bread, a packet of cheese slices, some cans of coke and a whole packet of chocolate digestives into his rucksack and then opened the tin he found at the top of the cupboard.

Pulling out the two ten pound notes he felt a twinge of guilt but he had come this far and there was no going back now, shoving them in the pocket of his jeans he put the tin back in it's place and unlocked the back door. He hesitated a moment worrying about leaving the door unlocked but then ran off into the darkness towards his mates house knowing he'd still be awake and would help him.

Chris' bedroom light was on and the window was open, Ianto picked up a small stone and tosses it at the glass to get his attention. He waited a few minutes before repeating his actions, tossing another stone with rattled the glass of the window before dropping to the ground. Still no response, Ianto tried a third time, this time calling his name as loudly as he dared and was rewarded when Chris stuck his head out his bedroom window with an answering “Oy.”.

“It's me, Ianto.” Ianto hissed. “Can you come down?”

“What you doing out this time of night, your mam will kill you.” Chris replied as he shrugged on his dressing gown.

“I'm running away!” Ianto told him.

“On my way.” Chris called and vanished from the window.

Chris came running around the corner a minute or so later. “What did you do this time?”

“She caught me smoking, again.”

“Idiot, why risk it at home, no one here would stop you.”

“I got a good hiding, my arse is killing me.”

“Where you going?”

“Don't know, but somewhere I might get treated like an adult instead of a baby for once.” Ianto grumbled. 

“Got money?”

“Yep.”

“Is it yours?” 

“Nope.”

“You better hope your mam doesn't find you, you're dicing with death.” Chris chuckled.

“Thanks a bunch mate.”

“Sorry, if you need me call okay.”

“Thanks.”

“It's what mates are for, and if she asks, I never saw you tonight.”

“I'll be in touch.” Ianto told him and ran into the darkness.

Ianto didn't stop running until he reached the wood, taking out his torch he make his way through the trees towards the spot he intended to spend the night. Relieved to see the small hideout he and Chris had made a few weeks earlier from branches was still there he crept inside it, it was cold but at least dry and sheltered from the cool breeze blowing between the trees. He took of his jacket, pulled on his spare jumper and them put his jacket on again before laying on his side on the grassy floor to avoid sitting on his throbbing bottom.

He didn't sleep at all, it was too cold and there were too many strange noises, even the wind that had picked up as the night went on sounded weird. As soon as he was light he crawled from the hideout, pulling his rucksack with him and walked the short distance to the stream that ran through them. Sitting on the bank in the early morning sunlight he pulled out the bread and cheese, made a makeshift sandwich and ate it quickly washing it down with a can of coke. He had been too upset to eat when he had got to the hideout and now his was hungrier than ever, pulling out the packet of biscuits he demolished half the contents before shoving everything back where they came from.

Ianto picked up a small stone and tossed it into the water, watching the ripples as they faded away before tossing another. What had seemed such a good idea the night before was now seeming like a bad one, but if he went back home now his mam would have his guts of garters. Sighing he got to his feet, he was about to move away from the stream when something shiny in the water, buy the bank caught his eyes.

Reaching into the cool water Ianto plucked the item out, it was a silver sphere about the size of a tennis ball and completely smooth. Ianto examined it closely, there were no joins or marks of any kind. Ianto used the bottom of his jumper to dry it, he looked on in amazement as it seemed to glow brighter and brighter in his hand as he did so and then looked around startled as a voice called to him from somewhere.

“What is your bidding master?” The eerie voice asked.

“Who's there? What do you want?” Ianto asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

“I am here master, in your head.”

Ianto shook his head, glancing around the woods not sure he believed what the voice was telling him.

“Who are you?”

“I am the answer to all your wants and desires master, just tell me what you desire most and it shall be your.”

“Where are you, let me see you?”

“You're holding me master.”

Ianto looked at the sphere in his hands and gulped, wondering if he was dreaming when it spoke directly into his head again.

“Please, tell me what you wish master.”

Ianto decided it couldn't hurt, if nothing happened he hadn't lost anything. He closed his eyes tight and made his wish.

“I want to be big.” He whispered.

“Granted.” The voice from the ball told him just before he passed out on the ground as there was a blinding flash.

** 2004 **

It was sometime later when he began to come round, he could hear a voice talking softly to him. Opening his eyes he saw a pretty young Japanese woman crouching down beside him, felt her hand on his arm. That was when he realised his clothes were all ripped at the seams and hanging off him and panicked.

“Get off me, what have you done to me?” He shouted, his own voice sounding strange to him.

“Calm down, we found you like this, my name is Toshiko, can you remember what happened?” 

“We?” Ianto asked, his hands covering his crotch. 

“My friends and I, did someone attack you?”

“No, I don't think so.” Ianto said, trying to shake the fuzziness from his head.

“Want to sit up? I'll help you.” Toshiko pulled him into a sitting position as she called out to someone. “Owen, over here.”

A thin man appeared at her side. “So, you're awake now, anything hurt?”

“Just my head, well, it just seems a bit fuzzy.” Ianto replied.

“Owen.” He introduced himself. “And you are?”

“Ianto.”

“Well Ianto, I think we should get you out of here don't you?” Owen told him. “Where do you live?”

“Not telling.” Ianto replied, sounding like the thirteen year old child he was and not the twenty one year old man he appeared to be.

“I beg your pardon?” Owen scoffed.

“Running away, not going home.” Ianto told him.

“How old are you Ianto?” Toshiko asked.

“Thirteen.” Ianto told her.

“I'd say you look like you're about twenty, twenty one, you sure about that?” Owen asked.

“Yep.” Ianto told him, biting his lip to stop it quivering.

“What's that in your hand?” Tosh asked, seeing the sphere for the first time.

“It's mine.” Ianto told her, clutching it tightly to himself.

“I think we've just found what we're looking for.” She told Owen, we better take him back to the hub with us.”

“I'll get a blanket from the SUV and warn Jack.” Owen replied, bounding off into the trees.

Ianto couldn't help the tear that slipped down his cheek, he felt suddenly very scared. Tosh handed him a tissue as Owen reappeared carrying a blanket, he handed it to Tosh who wrapped it around Ianto's shoulders and helped him to his feet. Ianto held the edges of the blanket tightly around his body covering his almost nakedness and for the first time realising he was taller than the woman helping his walk through the woods.

“Shit.” He muttered under his breath as he realised the wish had worked.

Ianto couldn't help but marvel at the SUV all the time he was in it, and when they led him into the hub via the fake tourist office he looked around him in awe. 

“Where are we?” Ianto asked as a third person, a man, came into view.

“Torchwood.” The man grinned. “Captain Jack Harkness, welcome.”

“Ianto.” Ianto replied simply.

“Well Ianto, it seems you might need our help. I believe you have a shiny metallic sphere?”

“It's mine, I found it.” Ianto told him, again sounding like a child.

“How old are you Ianto?” Jack asked.

“I told them, thirteen.”

“When did you last look in a mirror?”

“Last night when I got sent to bed early by my mam for ... smoking.”

“Toshiko, do you have a mirror?” Jack asked.

Tosh reached into her handbag and pulled out a small cosmetic mirror and handed it to Jack, he held it up to Ianto's face and watched a look of complete amazement spread over the young man.

“It worked.” Was all Ianto managed to utter.

“Was it the sphere?” Jack asked, handing the mirror back to Toshiko. “Did you make a wish?”

Ianto nodded, still stunned at the image he had seen of himself in the mirror.

“Can I see?” Jack asked gently, holding his hand out.

“You'll give it back?”

“Yeah. I promise.” Jack told him.

Ianto handed it over reluctantly and watched as Jack examined every inch before calling out to someone he couldn't see. “Suzie, this is your territory.” 

“Just a sec Jack.” A woman's voice called back, moments later a tall woman with curly hair came into view and took the sphere from Jack.

“Any ideas?” Jack asked her.

“I'll need to do some tests.” She replied.

“That okay Ianto?” Jack asked him.

“Yep.” Ianto replied quietly.

“Okay, Tosh can you search the databases and see if you can find anything that appears to match the sphere, Ianto I want you to go with Owen to the medical bay so he can check you over.” Jack instructed.

“I'm not hurt.” Ianto said, pulling the blanket tightly around himself.

“Just for my piece of mind, please?” Jack pretended to beg. “And then I want you to tell me everything you can remember after finding the sphere, okay?”

“Okay.” Ianto replied, following Owen across the hub.

“He'll need some clothes Jack, his are all ripped to rags.” Toshiko told him, heading for her workstation.

“I'll raid the lockers.” Jack told her. “Must be something down there that'll fit him.”

Ianto sat on the edge of the examination table in the hospital gown Owen had given him, he felt marginally more comfortable and more covered now he had got rid of the scraps of clothing he had been wearing waiting for Owen to gather together the items he needed.

“Do you hit your head?” Owen asked, shining a light into his eyes.

“I don't think so.”

“Okay if I examine your head, just to be on the safe side?” 

“Yep.”

Owen ran his fingers over Ianto's skull, with just enough pressure to produce a reaction if there was any pain but he found no sign of damage. Putting his stethoscope to his ears he moved back in front of Ianto and put it to his chest, listening for a few moments before removing them again.

“Heart sounds normal, I'd just like to check you over for injuries.”

Ianto nodded and silently let Owen check first him arms and then legs before examining his back and torso, he was just finished as Jack appeared at the top of the steps.

“How's the patient?” Jack asked as he descended into the medical bay.

“Fit as a fiddle from what I can tell.” Owen told him.

“Great, here.” He thrust a bundle of clothes at Ianto. “These should fit, nothing special I'm afraid.”

“Thanks.” Mumbled Ianto, finding a sweatshirt, jog bottoms and a pair of socks.

“No pants I'm afraid but I thought you might draw the line at wearing someone else's underwear.” Jack told him.

“Yuck!” Ianto retorted.

“Right, lets give Ianto some privacy to dress, see you upstairs in five minutes, okay?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded and waited till they were out of sight before pulling on the clothes, feeling a little odd not wearing underwear or shoes he climbed up the steps to the main hub and found Jack waiting patiently for him.

“Time to talk.” Jack told him. “Suzie's going out for coffee, want some?”

“Coke would be good.”

“Then coke it is.” Jack replied, passing on the info to Suzie as he led him to his office.

“Have a seat.” Jack told him, resting against the edge of his desk as Ianto sat on the sofa. “So, tell me what you can remember.”

“The silver ball thing was in the river, I was throwing stones and I found it.”

“You took it out?”

“Yep, and when I dried it on my jumper it told me it would grant my greatest wish.”

“And you believed it?”

“Not really, but it kept telling me to and in the end I thought what have I got to lose.”

“And the wish was?”

“To be big.” Ianto said, feeling a little silly.

“Why did you want to be big?”

“Today when I got caught by mam I got really angry about being treated like a kid, do this don't do that.” Ianto shrugged.

“She's right about the smoking you know.” Jack told him.

“I know, really I do but my mate does it and well ...”

“You don't want to look soft in front of your mate?”

“Yep.”

“Sometimes rebelling against what's expected gets you more respect.” Jack told him. “Okay, tell me what happened next, after you made you wish.”

“That's it, I fainted or something, next thing I knew was that, Toshiko, talking to me.”

“What do you know about aliens Ianto?”

“Not really thought about it, but I love science fiction films.”

“It's true, about there being aliens. Mostly they look like us but there are a lot of different species out there, some good some bad.”

“And that's what that ball thing is? Something alien? Wow!” Ianto replied, sounding so like the thirteen year old he really was.

“Yeah, I take it you want to be yourself again?” Jack asked.

“Maybe, if I don't have to go home.”

“You need to go home Ianto, running away from your parents won't solve anything.”

“Then I want to stay grown up.”

“Only your bodies grown up, your mind is still thirteen, what about school?” Jack asked.

“I can work for you.”

Jack chuckled. “Probably not such a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“You're only thirteen for a start, not even legal.” He told him, meaning that he wasn't old enough to work but knowing that the more he spoke to him the more attracted to him he was becoming and had to keep reminding himself that Ianto was really only thirteen despite his appearance.

“Not fair.” Ianto grumbled as Suzie walked in carrying coffee from a chain of well known coffee shops and a can of cola. 

“Thanks Suzie.” Jack told her as she handed them over. “Did you have any luck with the sphere?”

“None. It seems to be completely solid despite it's light weight, will have to see what Toshiko can come up with.” She replied.

“Go and see if there's anything you can do to help her, if not you and Owen might as well call it a night.” Jack told her.

“Sure.” Suzie replied, leaving the office.

A few minutes later Tosh contacted Jack over the comms. “Nothing they can do to help, I'll leave the programme running and set it to alert you if it finds a match.” 

“Thanks Tosh.”

“Okay, lets find you somewhere to sleep.” Jack told Ianto, not missing the yawns he was producing. 

Leading him back down to the main hub he decided the sofa in it would have to do, telling him to wait there he ran back to his office and down into the small room beneath his office and collected a spare pillow and blanket before returning to him. Jack placed the pillow at one end of the sofa and handed Ianto the blanket.

“Make yourself comfortable.” 

Ianto lay down, put his head on the pillow and spread the blanket over himself as he closed his eyes with another yawn and would have sworn he fell asleep instantly. Jack couldn't help himself, he stood rooted to the spot watching the young man sleep.

“He's too young Jack.” Toshiko told him as she moved to his side. 

“I know Tosh, don't worry even I wouldn't take advantage of someone so young despite him looking so much older.”

“He is cute though.” Tosh smiled.

“He is that.” Jack chuckled.

“Tempted to keep him, till he really grows up?”

“Would it be so wrong to say yes?”

“Yes Jack, he needs to grow up properly and go back home.”

“And he will, as soon as we work out how.” Jack promised her.

“I'm going now Jack, if it finds a match to the information I imputed it will alert you through your wrist strap.”

“Night Tosh.”

“See you tomorrow Jack, night.”

“Leave by the lift, I don't want to wake him.” Jack told her.

“Sure.”

Jack watched until she vanished out of sight and then turned his attention back to Ianto, he knew that once they worked out how to send him back to his own time and become thirteen again he would have to retcon him, which was a real shame as there really was something about the young man that he felt very attracted to, like they we're meant to be together somehow.

Moving back to his office before he did something daft like kiss him Jack watched him through the safety of his glass windows again for a while before moving to his desk and completing some paperwork to take his mind of the gorgeous young man asleep nearly. When his wristband beeped some four or five hour later Jack woke up with a start, a piece of paper stuck to his forehead as he came to.

He pulled the sheet of paper off his face and then glanced at the wristband with half asleep eyes for a few seconds before remembering why it was beeping, got up from his chair and headed down to Toshiko's workstation and looked at the screen. There was a exact picture of the sphere on it, it was indeed a wish ball from what Jack knew was a pleasure planet, X'storh. Jack read the information and discovered all he needed to know about how to send Ianto home.

Ianto looked so peaceful asleep on the sofa and Jack was reluctant to wake him, deciding to leave him till the morning telling himself that a few more hours wouldn't make any difference. Moving back to his office Jack slid down the ladder into his small quarters and lay on his bed fully dressed, hands behind his head and closed his eyes trying to think of anything else other than Ianto. After an hour or so Jack have up trying to sleep and climbed back out of his room, moved to the small kitchenette and put the kettle on to make tea.

“Mr Harkness?” Ianto voice called out through the hub.

“In here Ianto.” Jack called back. “ And it's captain but you can call me Jack.”

“Okay.”

“Tea?” Jack asked, placing two mugs near the kettle.

“Can I have milk?”

“Of course.” Jack reached into the small fridge and took out the carton, pouring a generous measure into the mug and handed it to Ianto.

“Thanks.”

“I know how to send you back, back home and being thirteen again.” Jack told him as he made his tea.

“I don't want to go, I'm scared of going home.”

“Surely it can't be that bad?”

“My mam, she spanked me for smoking, what will she do for me running away?” Ianto replied, fright in his eyes.

“I think she'll be more relieved at having you home than angry.” 

“You don't know my mam.” Ianto stated.

“I know mums, and I know she won't have wanted to lose you.”

“I want to stay here, with you.” Ianto told him, tears falling down his cheek.

“It wouldn't be right Ianto, playing with time lines can muck up history, you have to go back.”

Ianto sobbed harder, Jack put his mug down and pulled him close into a hug as he tried to comfort him. 

“It's going to be okay I promise.” Jack told him, stroking his hair.

“Really? You really think she'll be happy to see me?”

“Yeah, she only punishes you for your own good, she wants you to grow up good.”

“I do love her.” Ianto admitted. “And being a kid isn't so bad.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts, being a grown up isn't everything it seems.” Jack told him.

Ianto pulled back a little and looked up at Jack, before Jack could stop him he place a very small, very quick chaste kiss to his lips before turning bright red and untangling himself from Jack's arms.

“Hey, it's okay.” Jack told him.

“Boys don't kiss boys.” Ianto mumbled.

“Some do, it doesn't matter okay?”

“Okay.” Ianto nodded as the alarms went off alerting them to the arrival of someone in the hub.

“Morning.” Tosh said brightly, noticing the flush on Ianto's face.

“Jack?” She didn't need to elaborate anymore on the question she was asking.

“No ... no ... Tosh!” Jack replied, a little lost for words that she thought he had ignored the boundaries and gave into temptation and looked more than a little hurt at her suggestion.

“Sleep well Ianto?” Tosh asked him.

“Yep. Jack says he knows how to get me home.”

“Great news, how?”

“Simple, each person gets one wish each so of course Ianto can't wish himself back, one of us can do it for him though.” Jack told her.

“That easy? That makes a change!” 

“Yeah, so Ianto, you ready to go home?”

“I don't know, I mean ...”

“We talked about this Ianto, about time lines?”

“I'm still scared of what my mam will do to me.”

“You're thirteen Ianto and no matter what you do you are too old to be spanked. You want to be treated like a grown up then start acting like one, tell your mum you will accept any punishment but spanking you is not on and never has been.”

“But ...”

“No buts Ianto, stand up to your mum and then do as you're told. Of course having to put the garbage out and walking the dog is boring but it's all part of growing up, promise your mum you'll behave and promise me and her that you won't be smoking anymore and stick to it, no matter how bad the peer pressure seems.”

“Fine.” Ianto replied reluctantly. “Do it, send me home.”

“Tosh, can you take Ianto back to the main hub, I'll be there in a moment.”

“Sure Jack.”

Jack waited till they were out of sight before lifting up the mug that had contained the milk Ianto had requested and checked it was empty, all traces of the crushed retcon pill that he had prepared and placed in the bottom were gone. Jack rinsed it under the tap and moved to find Ianto and Tosh, they were sat on the sofa where Ianto had spent the night waiting for him, Tosh holding the sphere in her hands.

“Okay, give me the sphere.” Jack instructed.

Toshiko handed it to him, Jack took a calming breath and rubbed the sphere on his shirt. A moment later he heard the voice in his head calling his master and asking what he greatest want and desire was, Jack hesitated for a moment but he couldn't miss the look Toshiko was giving him. Closing his eyes he wished that Ianto was returned back to where he came from, Jack opened his eyes again and found both Ianto and Tosh looking at him.

“It didn't work.” Jack said, trying not to sound pleased.

“Try again.” Tosh told him.

Jack closed his eyes and repeated the same request, but the sphere's voice invaded his head once more.

“That is not your greatest want or desire.” It told him.

“Damn it.” Jack grumbled.

“You try.” Jack said, thrusting the sphere back at Toshiko. “It won't listen to me.”

Toshiko gave a small smile, she suspected sending Ianto home wasn't what Jack really wanted and that was why it wasn't working. 

“Ready Ianto?” She asked softly.

“Third time lucky.” Ianto replied.

Toshiko closed her eyes and wished for Ianto to return home, when she opened them a few moments later he was gone and Jack looked at her forlornly.

“It was the right thing to do Jack.”

“I know Tosh, but there was just something about him ...”

“Yes, he was gorgeous. I take it you retconned him?”

“Of course, he'll have no memory of me when he wakes.” 

“You'll probably never see him again, don't waste time thinking about what could have been.”

“Yeah, thanks Tosh.” Jack replied, pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

** 1996 **

When Ianto woke up by the stream he had no idea what had happened, he remembered running away from home and he remembered finding the shiny sphere but after that nothing at all. Getting to his feet he became aware that the clothes he was wearing were several sizes to big for him and definitely not the ones he had been wearing that morning, confused he headed back to the hideout. 

As he neared it he realised he wasn't alone, the place was crawling with police. Ianto went to make a run for it but ran straight into the arms of a police woman, she held him tight till he stopped struggling. 

“Ianto Jones?” She asked him.

Ianto nodded.

“Your parents have been going frantic with worry, come on, lets tell them we've found you.” She told him, eyeing up the clothes he was wearing.

Ianto let her lead him through the woods to the main road, he spotted his parents standing by one of the police cars. His mam was clinging onto his tad and Ianto knew without a doubt she was crying and guilt began to fill him as his tad spotted him.

“Ianto.” He called out, Ianto's mam lifting her head and looking over at him.

“Oh my god, Ianto.” She shouted, breaking away from his tad and running over to him, pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly. “I thought you were dead, you scared me so much.”

“I'm sorry mam, I won't run away again. I won't moan about helping around the house and I promise to never smoke again.” Ianto told her, somehow it seemed the most important thing to say but he couldn't remember why.

“Where did you get these clothes? Are your hurt? Has anyone touched you?” She asked concerned.

“No mam, I'm okay. I don't remember where I got the clothes or what happened though.”

“We should get the doctor to look him over.” The policewoman suggested.

“No, I want to go home.” Ianto told her. “No one hurt me.”

“Take him home, talk to him.” The policewoman told her as his tad approached. “Someone will be round to talk to him in the morning, okay?”

“Yes, thank you.” Ianto's mam replied as they walked back to the police car with Ianto's tad that had bought them there and the three of them climbed in the back.

Ianto was quiet for the whole journey and very subdued when they entered the house, he flinched a little when his mam told him to go and have a bath and get ready for bed.

“It's okay, I'm not going to spank you.” She told him. “I think you're a bit old for that, don't you?”

Ianto burst into tears. “I'm sorry mam, so sorry. I was fed up with being a kid but I know running away was wrong.”

“Things are going to change around her son.” Ianto tad told him. “You prove to us you can be grown up and we will treat you like one, okay?”

“Yes tad.” Ianto nodded furiously.

“Right, go and have your bath and put your pyjamas on and then your dinner will be ready.” His mam told him.

“Thanks mam.” Ianto replied, running up the stairs to the bathroom.

** 2004 **

Jack hoisted the unconscious weevil over his shoulders and began to walk away from the young man.

“Thanks for your assistance.” Jack called back to him.

“Any time. By the way, love the coat.” Ianto replied.

Jack walked away smiling, it was him, he recognised him the moment he saw him. Seemed like he was right, he and Ianto were destined to be with each other. Had fate brought them together again he pondered as he dumped the weevil in the back of the SUV, when he got back to the hub he would research the young man and see what he had done with his life since they had last met.

From the moment he read everything he could about Ianto Jones he knew he was going to give him a job, but he would make him work for it. Oh yeah, he wasn't going to let him think he was getting the job handed to him on a platter. The next morning he told the team that they would be gaining a new member soon, mentioning to them exactly who it was as he walked out the cog door and grinning at the looks on their faces.

The End.  



End file.
